What Now
by nashaeexo
Summary: AU. I do NOT own Glee. Puckcedes is ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to continue working on the story and seeing how far I can take it. Each chapter will be revamped before any new ones shall be added and this shall be done within the course of this week. I should be finished with revamping by today, January 8th 2015 and I plan to have a few more chapters posted shortly. Just a heads up, you might want to reread the story because there are some slight changes in each chapter. The first FIVE chapters have already been written and posted up here. Once those are revised then the new ones will be sure to follow. Thanks!**

Mercedes lie awake in the lap of her best friend Santana, a ball of nerves, crying as she thought about the break up between her and the one called Brandon. What started out as a couple of friends just hanging out, blossomed into something more. At least for Mercedes seeing as how she found herself falling more and more in love with the southerner who's accent was so strong, he managed to make her blush whenever he spoke. She yearned for all the nights where they would stay out past midnight gazing up at the stars, stealing kisses and all the days they spent out at the park, just enjoying life and being with each other. Back then they were madly in love and nothing else mattered. But things change, people change and feelings, they don't always stay the same. Mercedes still loved Brandon very much so; they'd been together for two consecutive years. There was no reason for anyone to doubt that she was madly in love with him. But the same couldn't be said about Brandon; at least that's what she thought. What else could be the reason behind him cheating on her and then lying about it? He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. He just loved being with her, loved being the object of her attention. The one she'd drop everything for. The one she showered with a copious amount of love, attention, admiration and affection. But even that wasn't enough to keep him from having a wandering eye.

He was a teenage boy, one who easily gave into temptation. He thought with the piece of flesh in his pants, not with the organ on the top of his shoulders. It is what caused the initial break up. Too many times she had caught him flirting with other girls and each time he had convinced her that it meant nothing. And for a while she believed him, chucking it up to her own insecurities and not being secure enough in her own self and their relationship. It wasn't until she had caught him kissing another girl that they had finally ended things. That was a few weeks ago and she held onto hope that things would get better, that they would get past this and eventually get back together. All hope ended when she had caught him underneath one of McKinley's very own devils: a Cheerio or _Cheeri-ho_ as she likes to call them. Bad enough he hooked up with someone, he had the audacity to do so at school, where he could be caught, where she could catch him.

"Whoops, my bad!" Mercedes spoke apologetically when she walked into what she thought was an empty classroom. She had plans on working on some music and getting a head a start on homework during her free period. As she begun to turn to exit back out the room she caught a glimpse of someone.

"Brandon?" she called out. Tears had begun to fill her eyes the second she realized who it was. Even in the dark she could tell it was him. She could pretty much spot him anywhere. She'd studied him. The countless times she'd traced his face while they laid in each other's bed wrapped in each other's arm, she knew his face: the shape of his eyes, the distinctive dip in his left eye brow that was absent in this right one.

"Mercedes?" he answered back peeking over the arms that were pressed firmly into his chest and the bookshelf that he was once lent up against. "Mercedes, wait."

Too heartbroken to confront him about what she had just witnessed, she took off running and ran right into Santana knocking the Latina flat on her ass. Thus the reason why tears stained her face while her raven-haired friend held her tight in her arms while she cried. Many would assume that the two girls, both being divas and extremely headstrong, that they couldn't stand each other. The fact that Mercedes has never liked any of the cheerleaders at McKinley with the exception of three or four, also played a key factor in others peoples' belief. But the truth was Santana had become a major support system in Mercedes' life since before high school when Mercedes first found out that Santana was a lesbian and vice versa. Let them or anyone in their circle tell it and they were McKinley Undisputed Top Bitches, definitely a force to be reckoned with.

A few hours had come and gone and an entire container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream had been consumed before Santana had finally had enough of seeing her best friend so upset, especially over some boy. "Mercy," she spoke softly lifting the body in her lap, "now, I need you to get up sweetheart. I've let you cry long enough. It's time to shake it off and get back out there!" she continued and used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her friend's face.

"Tana I can't okay, I just can't!" Mercedes all but screamed as she sat up. "What part don't you get? I loved him. I gave him all of me; all my time, all my love all my energy. Everything I had to offer. I don't have any thing left in me. Not right now "

"Wait what? Hold the phone-" Santana interjected before she was cut off.

"Yes Tana. I gave him the best part of me, the one thing I can never get back. How could I be so fucking stupid? Why'd I think I could finally be happy?" Mercedes sobbed. "And why do you sound so surprised? You knew about it."

"Mercedes Angelique Jones, I will not sit her and let you talk like that, okay! So what you let him dip his fingers in some chocolate" she smirked, earning a chuckle and a small shove from the dark skinned beauty, "I'm sure you enjoyed it too. Hell for two years, you better have enjoyed every mind blowing orgasm that boy gave you."

"SANTANA!" Mercedes yelled her cheeks red.

"What I'm saying is you've wasted enough of your precious time and energy on Brandon during the two years you two were together. You don't need to waste anymore. You need to get over this fool and work on getting your life back; you know the one you had before him. Besides, I know of something better you can do with all this free time you have now?" Santana smiled deviously.

"Like what?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well first…." Santana paused for dramatic effect, "you can start by spending some much needed time with your best friend. I got tired of fighting with Brandon for Mercy time shit. He always won anyways." She rolled her eyes playfully. "We can watch movies and eat some more ice cream tonight, as long as it's not all strawberry but tomorrow, we're gonna go shopping. It's time for you to spice up your wardrobe baby and put yourself out there. And to make it even more exciting, both of your best gays are going with you."

After a few moments of contemplating Mercedes finally gave in. "Fine Satan, you win."

"I always do." Santana laughed, wiping imaginary dust off her shoulders. "But before we start this movie night I do have one question Mercy Me."

"Yes Ana Banana" Mercedes looked over at her.

"Was he good or was he real good?"

"Bye Santana. I'm not answering that." Mercedes shook her head walking over to her DVD collection after chucking a pillow at her best friend.

"I'll take that as a no. All that love making you two did and he probably couldn't even make you come." Santana chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Kurt had come over to Mercedes' house bright and early so that he and Santana could have more than enough time to work on operation code name: _Mercy Makeover._ They started with the hair appointments that Santana had scheduled as soon as she got home. She went blonde with a couple of inches removed and forced Mercedes to be a little daring. Although she refused to damage her real hair by getting a perm or putting any heat other than a blow dryer, she did choose to get a weave with purple streaks. Manicures and pedicures followed by facials and deep tissue massages were next on their lists and they would be ending their day with some well needed shopping. They hadn't been an hour yet and Mercedes was already annoyed with the two of her best friends. Kurt and Santana had both pulled multiple outfits for her to model for them and although Mercedes loved shopping just as much as the next girl, she hated the process of trying on clothes. It was her least favorite thing to do. It's why she always went shopping online. Although that caused lots of problems, things either being to big, too small or not at all what she wanted. Right now she was locked in the dressing room thinking of a way to get out of trying on all the rest of clothes. "I don't even want to be here right now. You guys know I hate trying things on. Do I _really_ have to try on _all_ this? Can't we just go home and call it a day?"

"NO!" Kurt and Santana both yelled unison. "You are going to try on every last thing we gave you. If you bring your ass out here without trying on the rest of those clothes we picked out, I promise you Mercedes Angelique Jones, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on that damn glorious ass of yours. Got it?" Santana threatened running a hand through her hair.

"_Fine! _Jerk" Mercedes huffed and slipping into a pair of jeans that not only hugged her in the right places, accentuating her curves, but also did her backside great justice, while her ass sat nice and firm. It was a pair that she'd definitely have to thank Santana for picking out that Kurt paired with a shirt that made her look slimmer and hand her breasts sitting up at attention. She checked herself out in the mirror really quickly. _Maybe this wasn't such a ad idea. _She thought to herself before she walked out of the room and over to her friends and spun around in a circle.

"Oh my god!"

"Damn Mercy if only you were gay and not the closest thing I have to a sister, I'd totally take you home and tap that ass, _TWICE!_" Santana smirked and gave Mercedes' ass a smack. "And that rack of yours, I'd kill for."

"Seriously diva, you are working that outfit! I'd go straight for you." He kissed her cheek adjusting the shirt on her.

_"Great!"_ Mercedes thought out loud. "The King and Queen of Gay town wanna screw me." she giggled.

"Duh, we have great taste!" Kurt spoke matter-of-factly.

"Now if I could just get a straight guy's opinion, we'd be set."

"Ask and you shall receive. Wait one moment." Santana smiled devilishly and looked around the mall until her eyes landed on a guy. He was fairly cute, muscular build with a pair of the prettiest hazel eyes she'd ever seen. "Hey you!" she called out to the guy and headed over to him. He stopped and looked around. She can't be talking to me. He thought to himself. He pointed to himself after seeing there was no one else around. "Yes you." Santana said nodding her head. "You're a straight guy right?" she asked not waiting for an answer as she pulled him back over to where Kurt and Mercedes stood. "I need a favor. My name's Santana. What's yours?"

"Puck." the boy replied a bit confused.

"Puck? Really?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea, it's short for Puckerman." Puck shrugged allowing Santana to whisk him away.

"No she's not. She can't be serious. She's really serious. Kurt, get her!" Mercedes whined as she watched Santana strut around the department store.

Kurt laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's Satan for you."

"Well Puck, this is hot piece of ass right here is my best friend, Mercedes and her second best gay, Porcelain."

Mercedes elbowed the girl in her side and she winced a bit. "Okay, I'm sorry. Kurt. His name is Kurt. Now I need your opinion. My girl here seems to think we're lying and only telling her what she wants to hear because we're her friends."

"I didn't say that Santana." Mercedes complained.

"Oh, my naive friend, it was implied." Santana retorted turning her attention back to Puck. "So Puck can you please do all of us a great service and just give your opinion? On a scale of 1-10 how good does she look?"

"You can't drag a complete stranger over here and start questioning him like that, making him do things for you Santana." Kurt complained.

"Oh hush. Do you want to be here forever trying to convince her how good she looks? I didn't think so. And I didn't ask you, now did I? No, I asked my new friend Puck over here." she patted him on his shoulder. "So Puck what's your answer?" They all looked over at Puck who seemed to be dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

What started out a simple trip to the mall so that his little sister could find something to wear to this birthday party the upcoming weekend would become one of the best days of Noah Puckerman's life. He browsed around the men's section while his little sister Nicolette looked around for some shoes she liked. He'd been successful in finding her a cool shirt and some jeans to wear, but the little girl had been a bit more difficult when it came down to her shoes. Passing time by wishing his sister would hurry up and browsing through things he was bum rushed by a Latina and dragged over to the women's section where he laid his eyes on who he believed had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He licked his lips and stared in awe. Up close, it was clear she had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, hands down. Her big brown doe-like eyes seemed to look into his soul, her perky breast threatened to spill over the top of her shirt and her ass had him twitching in his pants as three people stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

Santana smirked. "The look on my boy Puck's face says it all Mercy. You look hot."

"Stunning." Kurt chimed in.

_"Fucking sexy!"_ Puck finally broke his silence. "That was degrading, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, damn, you look beautiful." He blushed, something he wasn't sure he did, as he walked up to her, grabbing her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Damn girl where have you been all my life."

Mercedes shook her head and blushed.

"Seriously sweetheart, did it hurt when you fell from heaven cause you're an angel if I ever saw one." Puck bit his lip and moved in closer, invading her personal space. He was lost in her beauty, only breaking free from his trance when he heard the voice of his little sister.

"NOAH!" Nicole screamed as she stopped over to her brother. "You're supposed to be watching me not drooling over girls." She huffed tugging his arms but stopped when she saw the two of them, Mercedes' hand in his. "She's pretty No-No." the little girl beamed looking up at Mercedes "What's her name?" Puck leaned down and picked his sister up in his arms. "Yeah she is." He agreed. "Coco, this is Kurt, Santana and this pretty lady right here is Mercedes." He said introducing them.

"And who is this little cutie?" Mercedes asked smiling at the girl. "She's so cute. Isn't she the cutest Tana?"

"This is my brat-ouch, I mean this is my little sister Nicole." Puck chuckled as Nicolette smacked him upside the head.

"I'm not a brat meany. Put me down." She whined. "It's nice to meet you Nicole." The three friends said in unison.

"My name's Coco, but sometimes No-No calls me Coco Puffs".

"That's because she likes wearing her hair in these two big puffs. Did you find some shoes?" he asked setting her on the ground.

"Yeah, I like these." She said holding up two pairs "but I can't pick."

"When in doubt, get both." Mercy and Santana said at the same time and Nicolette nodded her head in agreement.

"Whelp, it looks like you'll be getting her both then." Kurt added

"Well thanks to you three, looks like I'll be buying her two pairs of shoes. The least you could do Miss Mercedes is give me your number. You know for helping my sister break my pockets and what not." He smiled at Mercedes.

"Ah, smooth Puck, real smooth." She giggled in agreement.

Kurt and Santana watched closely as their friend flirted with the stranger and smiled in approval as she put her number in his phone. "May I?" he asked as he snapped a picture of it and set it as her caller ID.

"Stalker much?" Mercedes giggled as she heard the shudder go off.

"Well my Bubbie always said when you see something beautiful you're supposed to take a picture cause it'll last longer. And seeing as how I don't know if you gave me the right number or if I'm ever going to see your beautiful face in person again, this picture will have to do."

"Your Bubbie is a smart woman." Kurt smirked with a raised brow.

"Well when you put it that way…" she blushed and took his iPhone from his hand opening the camera up and turning on the front facing camera, here's a few for the road, you know, just in case you don't see my beautiful face again." She mocked and took a few more selfies on his phone, two with him and two with him and his little sister who practically died to get in on the action. "It's the least I could do." She slid the phone back in his hands and turned to her friends.

"You guys ready?" Mercedes asked.

"You haven't even tried everything on yet." Kurt whined and Mercedes groaned.

"Please, I'm tired. I don't wanna try on anything else. Let's just get the stuff and whatever I don't like I'll give away. How's that sound?" A smile spread across her face when the others agreed to wrap things up for the day. They grabbed the clothes she planned to keep and headed for the register to pay for them along with Puck who had gone to pay for his sister's shoes before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

"Um Mercy, what's gotten into you?" Kurt asked a bit perplexed. She had been acting very different from when they first left out this morning and Kurt couldn't figure out why the sudden change.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked as she put away the last of the clothes they bought. She ended up getting every outfit they picked out and spending another hour at a bunch of different stores picking out the right shoes to go with everything, something she didn't mind very much. It wasn't as bad as trying on clothes, not to her.

"Oh you know what Porcelain is talking about. Don't play innocent now, what was up with you and tall, tan and handsome with the prettiest eyes ever?" Santana asked smirking at Mercedes.

"Nothing. It was just harmless flirting. You guys act like we're gonna hook up, or he's actually going to call. Besides it was your idea for me to move on right, get back into the swing of things. Let me mack how I mack." Mercedes smirked

"Harmless my ass." Santana retorted.

"Mercy, sweetie, there was nothing harmless about that." Kurt continued.

"Homeboy wanted all on you. And I mean _all on you._ I swear he might've tried to jump your bones if we weren't there. Besides, you looked like you would've let him." Santana nudged her moving from the beanbag chair and plopping down on her bed.

"Oh cut it out. He does not what to 'jump my bones' on whatever." she huffed and reached for her phone after hearing it ring. She answered the phone but there was no answer. "That's weird."

"What?" Santana and Kurt asked.

"Someone called but there was no answer. And of course the number was blocked." she shook her head tossing her phone in her lap as she sat in her computer chair.

"Maybe it was the wrong number." Kurt offered.

"Yea, maybe your right."

"Or maybe it's a murderer and we're all gonna die. That's how it starts in all he horror movies." Santana provided earning a couple blows from throw pillows Mercedes had decorating her bed.

A few minutes later, Mercedes' phone sounded off again indicating she had a text.

Unknown: "Hey beautiful"

Mercy: "Um, who's this?"

Unknown: "It's Puck."

Mercy: "Who?"

Puck: "Your crazy friend dragged me over to check you out. You gave me your number, took a bunch of selfies on my phone."

Mercedes laughed finally remembering who it was.

Mercy: "Oh yeah. You're the one with the really cute sister. I remember you."

Puck: "How many dudes do you give your number to a day?"

Mercy: "None. You're actually the first in a long time."

Puck: "Well don't I feel special. You got a nick name I can call you?"

Mercy: "You should. I don't give my number out often. And Mercy's fine."

Puck: "Oh I do Mercy. So whatcha doing?"

Mercy: "Sitting here with my best friends. What are you up to?"

Puck: "Making dinner for my sister. Mom is out late tonight and I can't let the poor girl starve, so tacos it is."

Mercy: "And what do you know about cooking? You'll probably burn the house down."

Puck: "Not true Mercy Me, your boy throws down in the kitchen. You'll have to let me show you one day."

Mercy: "Yeah right, so you can poison me? No thanks, I'll pass."

Puck: "You trying to play me?"

Mercy: "No need to try baby, I already did. You've been served."

Puck: "-_- You've hurt my feelings. Now I'm going to bed."

Mercy: "Aw poor baby. I'm sorry :'( I'll be nice from now on. I promise. "

Puck: "You better. I don't wanna have to beat you.

Mercy: "Boy bye. Don't you have to cook and get ready for school or something?"

Puck: "Don't you?"

Mercy: "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Puck: "Me too. Tacos are almost done and I start at this new school tomorrow. It's called McKinley High."

Mercy: "William McKinley High School?"

Puck: "That's the one."

Mercy: "That's the school I go to."

Puck: "So that means I get to see more of your beautiful face?"

Mercy: "I guess so"

Puck: "Damn girl. Don't sound too excited to see me."

Mercy: "Lol. I'm sorry."

Puck: "You good. But I gotta go, the brat's hungry. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Mercy: "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Puck: "Don't stare like a stranger either."

Mercy: "Whatever white boy lol."

Puck: "Goodnight Mercy."

Mercy: "Goodnight Puck."

"Cedes, who are you texting? You're over there blushing up a storm. "Kurt asked noticing the look on his friends face bring Mercedes back to reality.

"Oh no one." she said quickly locking her phone.

"Oh it's someone." Santana added. "You're turning red baby girl."

"I am not!"

"I bet it's that boy from the mall. What's his name? Puck?" Santana said.

"Yes his name is Puck, and maybe I am talking to him. What's it to ya?"

"Ooh, get it girl!" Kurt smiled.

"I think Stella has got her groove back." Santana joked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well won't you look at the time. It's getting pretty late. Don't you two have somewhere to be. Boyfriends and girlfriends to bother who's names don't start with a 'M' and end n 'Cedes' before you go home?

"Oh please. I can take a hint. You just don't want us here while you mack on the phone with your new boo. Come on Kurt. Let's go."

"Fine, but only because I miss really Blaine. I haven't talked to him all day."

"I'm sure he misses you too. And we all know Britt misses you Tana. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye." Mercedes said rushing them out the house as she claimed her favorite spot in the middle of her bed.

The two of them exited her room and said goodbye to her parents who occupied the living room as they headed out the door, leaving Mercedes to think about all that happened in the last 48 hours. Whether or not she liked it, the fact was that Brandon had moved on. And if she was ever going to okay with seeing him wrapped in the arms of another woman she'd have to move in as well. Maybe, just maybe, Puck could help speed along the process.

**_MONDAY MORNING_**

Mercedes woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ears, the sun shined through her window and into her face. She hit snooze and settled back in her bed for a few more moments of sleep pulling the covers over her head. A few minutes a knock at the door stopped sleep from overcoming her body and she peeled her sheets off her body. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. Stripping from her clothes, dropping articles of clothing, she headed to her adjoined bathroom and started with her daily routine. She finished her shower a little early, allowing her more time to look through her clothes for something to wear. She settled on a pair of black leather pants, a white tee, black and white converses, black leather jacket, and gold accessories to tie it all together. She curled her hair in semi-tight wand curls and teased it, letting it cascade down her back. A clear coat of lip gloss to her plump lips and she was complete. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror and blew a kiss. "Damn girl, you look good." She chuckled, grabbing her cars keys and headed downstairs.

"I'm out mama. See you later." She yelled as she headed for the door.

"Nuh uh little girl. Bring your butt back her and give your momma a kiss." She sassed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her mother's cheek. "I gotta go mama or I'll be late. I'll see you tonight?"

"I don't know. I might have to work late tonight. But I'll let you know. Now go get outta here before you're late for school. And Mercy, don't too many hearts today." The older woman smiled and patted her daughter on her backside.

"Aww, I don't break hearts mama, but I can't promise that I won't break a couple of necks." She laughed and headed out the door and to her car.

Fifteen minutes later she was pulling up to McKinley in her Porsche into her usual parking space in between Santana who was resting on the hood of her BMW and Kurt who rested up against his Rolls Royce.

"Her she comes now." Santana motioned to the car pulling up in between them.

"Fashionably late as always." Kurt added.

Mercedes parked her car and got out. "Boy please. I'm not even late. I'm actually earlier than usual."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain hazel-eyed stud?" Kurt smirked as he watched Puck roll up on his motorcycle.

"Wait, he goes here?" Santana asked.

"Hey I just found out last night so don't look at me. And no, I'm not here early for him. Nobody is checking for light bright over there okay. So drop it." Mercedes snarled, closing her car door and jumped when she turned around to find Puck standing less than 3 feet in front of her.

"Sorry I scared you." Puck said softly, sporting his million dollar smile as he watched Mercedes jump and hold her hands to her chest. "Wassup Santana, Kurt."

"Hey!" they smiled and waved at Puck. Santana linked arms with Kurt and pulled him off. "Well we've gotta go. See you later Mercy." She smiled her infamous smiled before whispering into Mercedes' ear. "Play nice diva."

Mercedes' grilled Santana, her eyes begging the two of them not to leave her, but before she could protest they had already walked off. "Oh no big deal. It's not like you almost gave me a heart attack or anything." She said sarcastically turning her attention back to Puck.

"Hey, I told you I was starting Monday and today is Monday." Puck smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. You're such a smart ass." Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"More like badass. But you like it, so don't complain." He moved closer to her and smirk and moved a strained of hair out of her face. "You look beautiful today, but I'm sure you knew that." He bit down on the side of his lip and spun her around in a circle. "Mind showing ya boy around? I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot my first day. And I'd like McKinley's finest escort to show me to all my classes today."

"I mean I guess I can, seeing as how my best friends did just leave me alone with a complete stranger. How do I know you're not going to try to kidnap me or anything?" she asked looking at him.

"You don't." he said blankly.

Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks and turned to walk away from him, only to have her arm tugged in the other direction.

"Chill Mercy Me. I'm not gonna kidnap you. Not unless you came willingly and even then it wouldn't be kidnap. Besides, it would pretty hard for me to do with a motorcycle. Everyone would see you." He chuckled, draping his arm around her shoulder.

Mercedes bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyes lashes. She allowed herself to get a little comfortable in his arms and inhaled his scent. He smelled heavenly. Everything about being this close to him made her a little weak in the knees. She moved his arm off her shoulder pretending that he, along with the weight over her bag was becoming too heavy. Puck took the bag off her shoulders and slung it onto his own before pulling her back into his side. "I got it."

"Thank you. So why do they call you Puck?" She asked taking his schedule from him.

He looked at her confused. "I'm saying, no one names their child Puck, so I t has to be a nickname or something right?" she asked.

"Puck is short for Puckerman, it's my last name. My first name is Noah." "Hmmm, Noah huh?" he nodded his head. "I like it." She smiled. "From now on I'm calling you Noah, okay?"

"Fine by me Mercy."

They pulled up to her locker and she stopped to get her books and look over the piece of paper in her hands. "Well looky here. Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot throughout the day. You have a quite a few classes with me. Actually, you have more than a few. You sure you're not stalking me?"

"Hey, I don't make the schedule; I just follow it…sometimes. So where to first pretty lady?"

"Spanish, with me." She smiled walking to the Spanish room.

"Me gusta." He purred in her ear, sending a bolt of electricity up her spine. "Oh. My. God." She thought out loud, throwing her head back. "This is going to be a long day." She shook her head, walking in taking her seat, with Noah hot on her tail.


	5. Chapter 5

For the most part, Mercedes' day had been going fairly well. Puck proved to be less of a nuisance than she thought and she was genuinely enjoying his company. He made her laugh and put a smile on her face that reached her eyes, something that she could honestly say hadn't happened in quite a while. She wasn't looking to get into anything at the moment but she needed a distraction and Puck seemed to be the perfection distraction. She invited him to sit along with her, Santana, Kurt and their other friends Tina, Mike, Finn, Brittany, and Artie, which is how he found himself in the middle of a heated discussion between all of his new friends about who was THE NUMBER ONE DIVA. It was his turn to decide and all eyes were on him.

"I don't know Mama. I'm a little biased. I don't know half the people y'all named, but I gotta go with Mercy here. Miss Aretha is Queen." Puck finally answered, earning a hug from Mercedes.

"And Puck has spoken, so that means I'm right!" Mercedes beamed, while everyone else groaned.

"Oh please Mercedes, it's obvious he only agreed with you because wants to be with you." Rachel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh quiet down Man Hands!" Santana snarled.

"There's no need for name calling Satan." Kurt interjected.

"Let's just all agree to disagree, okay." Mercedes pleaded trying to keep the peace. They all agreed and dropped the subject. The entire group, except Santana was in a fit of laughter at snarky comment made, one that had actually gotten under her skin and sat at the end of the table across from Puck and Mercedes, fire in her ears and steaming coming out of her ears.

"Y'all better leave my baby alone." Mercedes yelled at the group, motioning for Santana to come over. "It's okay Tana." Mercy cooed shifting in her seat. "Y'all better stop before I let her go Lima Heights Adjacent all on y'all asses. You know she carries razors in her hair." She pressed Santana to her chest and rubbed her back. "It's okay boo. They'll pay for it later." Santana cursed them all in Spanish, wrapping her arms around Mercedes' neck and huffed. "All of you better sleep with one eye open." She threatened as Mercedes moved about under her. Santana felt her friend tense up in her arms and she looked around to follow Mercy's gaze, which ended up on Brandon. He was all over this girl, whom Mercedes believed to be his girlfriend. Santana rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I've been waiting for this moment. All you gotta do is say the word Mercy and I'll finish him. You know I will."

"Down girl!" Mercedes chuckled and took a deep breath. "That's a grown man, and if my relationship with Brandon or anyone for that matter has taught me anything, it's that you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink." Santana looked at her with one eyebrow raised and Mercy smiled. "I can't make him love me the way that I love him. I can't make him do right by me, hell I can't make him do anything. He didn't love me enough to be faithful to me while we together and it was hard to accept that, but I know that now. And I don't want him to do anything that he doesn't want to do."

Just then, the bell sounded off and everyone started filing out of the cafeteria. Mercedes and her friends had Glee club and Puck had decided what all the hype was about. They all claimed spaces in the chairs and Puck took a seat in the back row besides Mercedes, who sat next to Santana, Brittany and Kurt. Puck was about to ask her about how things in the class were run when a man who had to be in his mid-thirties walked in and Mercedes stood up.

"Mr. Schue, is it okay if I sing something before we get started?" Mercedes asked walking up to the front of the class. Mr. Schue nodded and she whispered to the guy who happened to be sitting at the piano when they got in the room. The music started, Mercedes began to sing and Puck swore an angel had just received their wings.

_I stopped by to see you  
just the other day  
And I wanna say  
That I finally realized  
the words I love you don't mean a thing_

Once he stopped drooling over the angelic voice that filled the room, Puck listened intently to the words that was coming out of the girl's mouth. He had truly hit the jackpot with her. She was fine as hell. She had a great sense of human and her voice was out of this world. It gave him goose bumps. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Santana's voice.

"It happens every time." Santana smiled.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"The goose bumps. And the chills. We all get them every time she sings." She said proudly and continued to listen to Mercedes sing. Puck looked around at everyone and they all seemed really into it. They were all swaying, and what looked like on the verge of tears and Artie had been giving praise hands since she started singing, practically hopping out of his wheelchair. Puck was sure he would get up and start walking. 

_It's so hard for me to see  
Because you meant everything to me  
But I guess I gotta move on  
Even though it hurts I gotta be strong  
If you don't wanna love me, don't love me  
Don't wanna touch me, don't touch me  
Cause I don't want you  
To do anything, that you don't want to do  
And if you don't wanna miss me, don't miss me  
Don't wanna kiss me, don't kiss me  
Cause I don't want you to do anything  
That you don't wanna do no_

Mercedes sang her last note and tears filled her eyes. Everyone clapped and Puck damn near broke his neck trying to get to her.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I really had to get that out. And I've been showing him around all day." Mercedes apologized.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No need to apologize. That was beautiful. We could use that at regionals." He beamed and patted her shoulders.

Mercedes and Puck sat back down in the back of the room and he just started at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing, like that?" Puck questioned.

"Mama, don't play. You know what I mean. Like THAT! I felt it in here." He said placing her hand in his chest over his heart. "It gave me goose bumps."

"Thanks." She smiled feeling his chiseled chest under her finger tips and quickly pulled her hand away, resting it in her lap. "You never asked. You know a closed mouth never gets fed. Sometimes you gotta speak up if you want something"

Puck nodded. There was a lot he wanted, and the top of his list was Miss Mercedes Jones, and Noah Puckerman was more than ready to speak up and speak out for whatever it he wanted. He'd spent a lot of time fighting for tings he wanted and this time would be no different. He was going to turn over every rock to find out everything he needed to know to get Mercedes to be his.

**_Song: Tamar Braxton - If You Don't Wanna Love Me_**


End file.
